


Inkz N' Flowers

by Divinae



Series: Steter Week 2018 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Florist Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Steter Week, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Tattoo Artist Peter Hale, Tattooed Peter Hale, Werewolf Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Peter's tattoo shop is connected by an archway to his boyfriend, Stiles' flower shop. He is with his last client before he and Stiles two week vacation begins.





	Inkz N' Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the beginning twice. I ended up going with the second one instead. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

He was silently comparing his new client’s slender neck to his boyfriend’s with the rhythmic drone of the needle buzzing. Stiles’ was better with all his beauty marks.

Peter loved his licking then with his tongue before sucking red claiming marks all over it. It was one of the first things he notice of his intelligent, fun-loving boyfriend.

“So, you know that brown-haired guy with the freckled neck next door,” the blond asked as he held his arm still for the wolf snapping him from his train of thought.

“I do,” Peter hummed as he work on the unique cross on the guy’s forearm.

The college frat boy was his last appointment. Starting tomorrow he and Stiles would be off for two weeks. 

“Well, I am going to make his day and ask him to the party at my frat this weekend.”

He flinched as Peter pressed the needle in a bit. No, Stiles will be moaning out the wolf’s name all weekend and he was sure his boyfriend would be on board with it. He visualized his lover’s neck covered in purple and red marks.

“Oh, really,” he replied coolly. He wanted to see where this conversation was going. Many of his clients visited the flower shop while waiting for their appointment.

An archway connected his tattoo shop with his long-term boyfriend’s flower shop. 

Many of the local college students often would bring over a flower to show his staff. He and his crew had gotten creative so none of them appeared exactly the same.

“Yes,” the guy continued. “I mean have you seen him. What kind of dude owns a flower shop? A total nerd, that’s who. He’s probably still a virgin.”

Peter barked out a laugh. He wondered what his client would say if he had seen Stiles last night crying out in pleasure as he rode the wolf’s thick cock and coming all over them. 

“Hmm, well guess you’re have to go ask him,” Peter pushed back his chair and put down his machine. “Alright, you’re all done. Like it?” 

The frat boy looked at the cross that resembled a dick with arms. Peter knew the man would regret his choice later on in life.

“It looks awesome,” they guy’s Adam's apple move up and down.

Peter absently rubbed his one of his first tattoos, which was covered with sharp lines and curves. It had been a pair of skeletons in the missionary position. 

“Well, let’s go check out and you can go make Stiles’ day.” Peter stood up and walked out of his cubby.

“Stiles,” the guy snorted, “that’s such a stupid name. I can’t even imagine someone yelling out that name.” 

Peter glared at the guy who peering down to his own crotch as humped the air, laughing. He almost told the guy he was screaming it last night as his lover rode him hard.

After the tall frat boy paid, Peter followed silently and leaned against the archway with his arms crossed. The scent of ink and flowers filled his nostrils. 

It was almost closing time for both of them. 

He was memorized by his boyfriend who was working on an arrangement. The tip of his tongue was sticking out as he concentrated placing some baby’s breath to some colorful blood orange lilies. It was for Stiles’ favorite customer, a old she-wolf who waved at him. 

“Hey, good-looking,” he hears the frat boy as he swaggered his way up to florist.

“Can I help you,” Stiles brushed him off as he set down the white and black vase.

“Oh, it’s me who can help you.” Peter saw the corner of the man’s smirk.

Peter wasn’t sure if the guy hadn’t noticed the older woman or was ignoring her. 

“How about you and me hit up a party at my frat this weekend. Lots of boos, and if you play your cards right, I’ll give you a personal tour of my room.” 

Peter covered his mouth as he laughed at Stiles’ eye roll.

“Right, you going to rock my world,” his boyfriend replied in a monotone voice.

Peter watched in slow motion as the boy raised his hand and slapped Stiles on the ass, “I sure--” 

A quick step, Stiles grabbed the boy’s arm and flipped him over onto the floor next to grey-haired woman.

Stiles growled. “Only my boyfriend gets to touch me like that.”

Peter covered the distance in a few steps growling and flashed his eyes at the boy.

“That’s right,” Peter fangs were on full display as he squeezed Stiles’ ass. 

The man’s green eyes widen as he watched Peter reach around and grope the flower shop owner’s cock. 

“Shit, he’s your boyfriend…” the boy counted the dots.

Stiles threw his head back, extending his glorious pale neck, and laughed.

“Yeah, and I can tell you. I know I won’t enjoy your ‘personal tour’ as much as Peter’s.”

The boy scrambled up and pointed at them. “You..you…” he stuttered.

“And he’s far from being innocent,” Peter cut in, “In fact, tonight I think I’m going to enjoy marking up this pretty neck before I...” Peter licked Stiles’ neck and nipped at it.

Old Mrs Jones faked a cough and arched her eyebrows at them as the boy ran out the front door cursing under his breath.

This wasn’t the first time she had watched something like this unfold. People always underestimated her favorite florist. In fact, his boyfriend wasn’t too bad either. She loved the rose and butterflies he did above her heart.

“Really, Peter. You could have just told him he was taken,” the old she-wolf replied. She had given Stiles a heads up as he was working on her new flower arrangement.

“Yeah, but where is the fun in that. It’s one of my highlights to watch them see Stiles’ true self.”

People assumed his flower-loving boyfriend was fragile and innocent. He was far from it.

Stiles broke free from his wolf and went to finish up his favorite customer’s order.

“Peter, you menace. Go close up your shop while I finish up Ada’s flowers. Maybe if you play your cards right, I’ll let you give me a personal tour of the bedroom tonight.” he winked at the other man.

The born wolf smirked and returned to his store.

Their vacation starts tomorrow and Peter plans on marking up that pretty neck to his heart’s content before moving on to the rest of his body.  
##

Stiles peered into their full-length mirror admiring all the marks his wolf left on him the night before.

“Good morning love,” his lover’s sleepy voice called from the bed behind him. 

The white bed sheet slipped off his naked body as he joined Stiles and ran his fingers over his artwork.

“Morning,” Stiles let twisted around to kiss his boyfriend.

Peter purred as he traced his boy’s beauty marks down his neck.

Stiles tilted his head and enjoyed the warmth of his lover’s hand on him. 

“I’m looking forward to the rest of our vacation.” Stiles closed his eyes for a moment, his unique sweet scent increased as he bask in the soft touches.

“Me too. I think after breakfast, I’ll give you a nice soothing massage starting with your neck.” Peter nuzzled the croak of his neck.

Stiles grinned and pulled his lover out of their room. It sounded like a fantastic idea to start their day.

“And maybe this weekend we can crash a frat party,” Stiles cackled as they left the room.

Peter sure did love his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god! I just found out(realized) that each day for Steter week is theme 1 OR theme 2. I thought it was AND. Wow, yesterday's story would have been so much easier and gone drastically different if I had known that. 
> 
> haha. I saw someone post a story for tomorrow and I was like what? How did they know what tomorrow's theme is going to be?? I went to tumblr where I have an account but haven't posted a thing. I am still trying to navigate my way through it. I realized they posted the themes several posts old. Good to now.


End file.
